Modern information technology (IT) data management involves organizing, transferring, and storing a vast amount of ever-increasing accumulation of data across multiple data storages in various locations. Multiple data storages in various locations typically involve on-premise (i.e. onsite or localized) computerized data storages, offsite cloud-computing data storages, or a combination of both. Conventional IT data management also involves various application-specific and/or client-specific data management tools across different computing platforms, protocols, operating systems, and storage locations. These conventional data management tools often lack seamless interoperability and cause “information silos” (i.e. interoperability deficiency) in a corporate data management department.
Furthermore, conventional IT data management faces a daunting challenge in handling an ever-growing list of data storage and computer server resources for data backups and file migrations. Conventional IT data management solutions are not fully vendor-agnostic and tend to rely on hardware-specific conditions and parameters, which make data management less flexible, cumbersome, and often inefficient with wasted resources. A poor and ineffective IT asset resource utilization, also known as data storage and computer server “sprawl,” is increasingly plaguing the modern IT data management landscape.
Therefore, it may be desirable to devise a novel electronic file migration system that overcomes the above issues.